A Trip To Remember
by Idellechi
Summary: The Invasion was going nowhere, so the Keron Government decided to use funds for something else- And by that they mean a fancy resort! When the Garuru Platoon finds out they won the Grand Prize, they're excited. That is, until they see they have to invite two other platoons or the prize would go to the runner-up! KuruToro, GiroDoro, KeroTama, MekePuta, and PuruShira. R&R Please !
1. Chapter 1

"Quick, turn on the TV! They're about to announce it!"

Taruru ran frantically around the ship's meeting room. See, the Keron Goverment was holding a very special raffle for it's hardworking soldiers. The Garuru platoon had recently been on a mission to _Tau Ceti _and it's surrounding, pekopon-like planets. It was a scouting mission, and those were tough. They could use the vacation more than anyone.

"Now now, remember that if we don't win, it's not the end of they world. Okay?" Pururu smiled, trying to be supportive.

"Pu-pu-pu, I've already assured our victory... You wouldn't think I'd let the Old Man's platoon win? I've already rigged the raffle~"

"You did what now? Tororo! You can't do such a thing!"

Tororo and Pururu continued to argue for a few minuites, and Taruru joined in too. And when Tororo and Taruru start fighting, it's not pretty nor easy to stop. Luckily their leader wasn't a man to put up with those sorts of things.

"Enough you two. What's been done is done. Hopefully they wont find out, now settle down." He ordered. This was Garuru, the leader of the Garuru Platoon. A purple keronjin with yellow eyes, both him and his father are famous in the army for their abilities. He also has a younger brother, also inlisted in the army, working twords the invasion of Pekopon. Well, _should_ be working anyways.

Taruru and Tororo gave a quick salute and sat back down in their assigned seats. Then, the volume of the television raised slightly, and the announcer said:

"And the lucky platoon is... the Garuru Platoon! Congratulations! Your ticket should arrive soon. To the rest of those watching, don't fret, you've still got a chance if the winner declines."

They didn't hear the last part, as they were too busy celebrating. Even Zoruru who normally didn't care for things like this joined in. Soon, the ticket materialized on a nearby table. They'd look at it later, though.

Meanwhile, a very unhappy green Keronjin was throwing a fit back on Pekopon.

"Geroooo~ I can't believe we didn't win! This isn't fair! De arimasu!" Keroro screamed. The Corporal had just about enough of this.

"WELL, maybe if we'd gotten things done, we wouldve won! Why would they pick a platoon who hadn't invaded in FIVE YEARS!"

"Excuse me Mr. Lovesick, but you're blaming _who?_"

"I heard they've used our invasion funds to build the hotel, desu." The tadpole decided to speak up. Keroro and Giroro nearly passed out from disbelief, but then the fourth and final platoon member spoke up. (Wait, am I forgetting someone?)

"Ku. I think we should be focusing more on **who **won, not what the prize was..." And suddenly, everyone realized-

"T-TARURU?"

"My... brother?"

"Pururu-chan!

"And the Squirt... Big suprise. ku kuku ku kukuku."

"Don't forget umm... What was his name de gonzaru... Tarara? No, Dasasa? Wait, ah.. Zoruru, right?"

(Oh yeah, we've got Dororo too, oops!)

"Ah, Dorobune-san, when did you get here de arimasu?"

The rest of the night played out how things normally do after that question.

Back at the Garuru Platoon's ship, the Cheif Medic picked up the ticket that had been sent.

"Guys, I think you ought to come here and take a look at this."

When the rest of her platoon gathered, she began to read what the small print said.

"Good for one platoon of five members to the exclusive Zeitaku hotel on Keron. You will recieve a five-bedroom first-class suite on the Penthouse floor. Comes complete with breakfast buffet and meals, bath passes, free sports club access, and discounted extras for seven days. Note- as winners for the lottery you are **responsible for inviting two other platoons** to also get first-class suites on the 9th floor. If that condition is not met your ticket is deemed null and void, and another shall be sent to the next winner."

"Well this stinks. Who we gunna invite?" Taruru muttered kicking the ground.  
The platoon sat brainstorming for a few muinites.

"I'll give my brother a call." Garuru finally spoke up. Pururu smiled, agreeing.

"I'd love to see Keroro-kun, Giroro-kun and Zeroro-kun again!"

"Yeah, and Master Tamama too!"

However, Zoruru and Tororo only frowned. They both shouted 'No' in unison.

"No way in hell are we inviting the old man! He's such a creep!"

"I second the notion, however the real enemy of the Keroro shoutai is Zeroro."

Pururu just sighed. "We're inviting them. It's not like we have much of a choice if we want to visit the resort. Besides, you two can choose who else we invite then."

"Pu-pu.. Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice then... Zoruru, you used to work in some assasin platoon right? How about them?"

Zoruru closed his eyes, and then spoke in somewhat of a sad tone. "They disbanded long ago."

"Well, Looks like we dont know anyone else-" Taruru was about to complain, but it seemed like Pururu got another idea.

"Assasin! I just remembered, Im sure Shirara-kun still runs a platoon, I'll ask him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Hey everyone! Chi here! Thanks for all the feedback on the first chapter! By request, the post-episode 210 Shurara Corps will now contain Kagege, as well as Shirara, Putata, Mekeke, Yukiki and Gyororo! So, if you have any other ideas or requests for the story be sure to send them my way! Thanks! ))**

After everyone else had gone to bed, Pururu and Garuru stayed up to make plans for the resort. Pururu dialed Shirara's number. The tadpole on the other end of the phoneline answered sleepily.

"H-hello?" he yawned. "Who's this?"

"Ah, Shirara-kun! It's Pururu."

Shirara blushed. Pururu, calling him? Ah, he must be dreaming.

"Pururu-chan! Why are you up this late?"

"Well, my platoon and I wanted to invite you and your platoon to vacation with us in the new resort on keron!"

Yes, must definately be dreaming. (That feeling you get when something is almolst too good to be true, and you can't tell reality from fiction. The feeling of being head-over heels in love? Isn't Shira-kun so cute like this?)

The conversation went well, and the Shirara Corps accepted. Garuru's talk with Giroro also went smoothly- Well, as smooth as you can get with the other people in the room going crazy, trying to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Giroro-gochou! Come on, give me the phone, Im the platoon leader de arimasu! I should be handling this, gero!"

"No, I'm talking to my brother now, we'll see him tomorrow." Giroro answered coldly. "Sorry Garuru, im going to need to call you back."

* * *

The next day, the Keroro platoon had arrived outside the resort at around one o'clock. The Garuru platoon was upstairs, they had arrived a few hours earlier. It was a very modern series of buildings, made of mostly mirrored glass and polished metal. There was lots of greenery surrounding the resort, and they could already smell the food from the lounge and the chlorine-water pool. It would be a good place to spend the week, if they could avoid conflict with their rivals. (Well, here's hoping to the best.)

"This place sure is big, desu." Said tamama, looking around.

Keroro only groaned. "I can't believe they wasted my paycheck on this..."

"It's your own fault." Giroro interrupted. "You wouldve spent it all on toys."

"Gero! It was all going for invasion weapons, im telling the truth!"

"And by weapons, you mean cheap plastic..." Giroro sped up his pace.

"HEY! It's not _just_ cheap plastic de arimasu! It's like, god!"

Dororo sighed. "You all need to quiet down and enjoy the beauty of nature de gonzaru." He spoke as a butterfly landed on his hand.

"I guess you're right..." Giroro said, sitting down next to Dororo in front of a Koi pond. The rest of the platoon took a few minuites to look around at the resort. Keroro went off to browse the gift shop, accompanied by Tamama. Kururu just went down by the pool, not saying anything except for his usual mess of "Ku"s. Atfer around forty minutes they rondevued at their room on the 9th floor and started unpacking.

* * *

Later in the evening, the two platoons already at the hotel met up for dinner. Tororo was sitting down at his own booth with Zoruru, the two tried to seperate themselves from the rest of the keronians in the dining hall. Of course, they were still noticed. (They're not hard to miss.)

A yellow hand came down on Tororo's shoulder. It was quickly slapped away.

"Ku. What's up with you, _Squirt? _Not happy to see me? Kukuku."

"Gee, I thought it would be obvious how much I hate you. _Old Man._" the tadpole retorted.

Kururu only laughed, sat down and wrapped his arm around Tororo.

"Why? Doesn't it mean anything when I say you're my_ favourite_?" Tororo blushed. Damned Kururu, always being such a creep.

But of course, Taruru was there to save the day. (Sigh.) "Wait... I thought I was everyone's favourite."


	3. Chapter 3

The Shura- I mean, Shirara corps, as it's called now, arrived at the hotel the following morning. The platoon had disbanded shortly after the battle with the Keroro Platoon, and recently regrouped. Six of it's original ten members remained. Nuii travled back to Keron in search of her owner, Dokuku and Giruru left in search of a new life and Robobo was still in the process of being rebuilt. So after recieving an invitation from Pururu, Shirara, Kagege, Gyororo, Putata, Mekeke and Yukiki packed their bags and traveled to the Keron Resort.

It was midday by the time they arrived. The sun was shining, and it was a perfect day to spend by the pool- and that's exactly what the other two platoons were doing.

"Ah, isn't this going to be great guys?" Shirara said, excitedly, as he looked around at all of the commotion. They had just put their bags away, and were ready to join up with some old friends. Well, Shirara was anyway... Can't say much about the rest of the Corps.

Although Shirara's question was rhetorical, Putata felt the need to sarcastically reply.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone who wanted these people dead and gone a few months ago yo."

Mekeke couldn't help but snicker.

"Everything's alright now though. Don't feel so down all the time! Pururu-"

"Pururu-chan invited us to go on vacation with her" Gyororo, Putata and Mekeke said in unison.

"We've heard it a thousand times already boss." Mekeke said, "You go on ahead and have fun if that's what you want. Alright?"

Shirara nodded, and ran off twords Pururu (Who scolded him and told him to be careful, readers- Never run by the pool, okay?)

Yukiki sighed heavily, and slowly walked, behind the rest of the crowd. He'd been rather... Depressed, lately. Mostly due to the fact that it was taking longer than planned to rebuild his best friend. He went to lie down on one if the lounge chairs in the shade.

"Pu pu, you're not swimming either?"

Yukiki looked to the side. Sitting on the chair next to him was a salmon tadpole.

"No, let's just say water and I don't... Mix." He laughed a little at his own joke, though it wasn't really too funny. "So, um, what are you up to?"

He took a bite out of his sandwich. "Just the usual. Programming something in C++ for a project I'm working on. It's nor much of a vacation, may as well work."

"Yeah... Pretty much the only one who was excited about this vacation was my boss."

"Pu, I would've loved this, until the lieutenant went and invited the old ma-"

_Splash!_

"You called, squirt? Ku ku ku kuku!" The familiar laugh of a maniac echoed from behind the young hacker. In the hands of the Yellow Devil were a bucket of water balloons. Kururu noncelauntly tossed another one up, and it landed on Tororo's helmet.

Needless to say, the tadpole was not pleased.

"Grr, you almolst short-circuted my laptop! what are you trying to do, fry my brains out!?"

Kururu just couldn't resist. Messing with the squirt was just so entertaining. "What brains?" he said satirically.

Needless to say, this went on for about an hour. (Narrator here! I'm reading the script and like, did Yukiki leave or is he pulling a Dororo and just standing there unnoticed? I'm pretty sure he's gunna ask Tororo to try and rebui- oh, spoiler alert! Sorry guys! Heheh, how am I not fired yet?)

* * *

- Now Playing: Gero~Gero! The big swim race, de arimasu! -

Did I mention this yet, that the sun was shining, and that it was a great day for the pool? Because that's exactly what everyone was doing!

"Yo, yo yo! I'm Putata!"

"And I'm Mekeke"

"AND WE'LL BE YOUR ANNIUNCERS FOR TODAY'S RACE!"

(Well, they seem to have gotten into the spirit of things rather quickly. What? Leave the sarcasm in the first half of the story?! Not my job? _Kururu's job!?_ Well, alright. Back to the race!)

"Alright folks, this is no ordinary race! Not only will our competitors be judged on speed, they will also be judged on-" "Style, yo!" Mekeke and Putata said together.

"Yo, Mekeke, introduce our judges?"

"Certianly. Our judges today are, first, the lovely chief medic Pururu, the Corps' very own, Man with the third, fourth and fifth eye, Gyororo! And umm... The, blue guy?"

(Taruru?)

"Eh, sorry bout that. His name is Dororo!"

(Damnit. Lost again. Now I owe the Captions guy two thousand yen.)

"And now yo, for our competitors! In lanes one and two, we have TEAM STAR! Private Tamama and of course, the infamous bandaid bandit Keroro!"

(To those of you unfamiliar with the story of Shurara's revenge, it all started out with Keroro stealing a bandaid from Shirara. Hashtag TheMoreYouKnow.)

"In lanes three and four, the deadly brother duo Corporal Giroro and Lieutenant Garuru! Give it up for TEAM SKULL!"

"Lanes five and six, this assassin swim team may as well be sharks instead if frogs! A lean, mean and, on one of their parts, literally a well-oiled machine, TEAM SHADOW, ZORURU AND KAGEGE!"

"Oh, and last but certianly not least on lane seven we have team Taruru." Mekeke chimed in.

Taruru laughed, Puffing his chest out proudly. "Haha, you guys watch! I can beat all of you all by myself! Haha!"

(... What? You all expected a race scene? Pfft, we don't have the special effects budget for that! It all went into a pekoponjin-sized replica of the resort for the staff over here!

What? I wasn't supposed to tell you that? 8 MILLION YEN!? DO I LOOK LIKE HARUHI FUJIOKA? Oh wait... I actually kind of do! Hashtag unintentional-crossover.

Ahem. Back to the final scores!)

"Putata that sure was an amazing race! If only we had it on video- there's no way you could express the awesomeness in writing!"

"Yo yo yo, you're so right! Well, it's time for the scores!"

"In fourth place, we have, TEAM SHADOW! Sorry yo, judges had to take off points since we couldn't see any of the assassin-magic." Zoruru shot an angry glare at Dororo, who started to tear up a bit, he actually was the only one who could see the assassin magic and gave them a perfect score. But Zoruru didn't know that.

"In third place, TEAM TARURU! Well little guy, you gave it your best. Second place... TEAM STAR, and the winners are TEAM SKULL! Thank you everyone, and goodnight!"

That concludes this sports broadcast, sponsored by the Intergalactic Bannana Slug Nature Preserve. (How much are we getting from the sponsor ad? Really, only 50 yen?! Why do I even bother...)

* * *

**This was actually pretty fun to write, unfortunately it's 2:37 am, and I can't sleep. Gunna regret it tomorrow.**

**I seriously love the Narrator. XD**

**Btw Alyssauqique, look forward to some YukikiTororo friendship in the distant future, since I don't write too often.**

**Anyone have suggestions or requests for something you'd like to see here? Go ahead, it's free-for-all.**

**Anyone else imagine Mekeke and Putata as the Hikaru and Kaoru of the Shurara corps? That's kinda who I'm basing their personalities off. Yay host club references!**

**Ps- I really do look like Haruhi. It's true. Seriously. Well, hope y'all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
